


海的兒子

by Aaainam



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 海盜！里歐, 海軍！加洛, 私設很多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 在海洋佔據地球95%的情況下，多數人類不得不移居海上生活。海盜頭子里歐是瘋狂燃燒者的boss，某次航海掠劫商船的途中，他碰見了新人海軍加洛who是古雷司政官的養子並且受到異常的性吸引，百年前在陸地上成功實施移民計畫的普羅米波利斯，似乎有什麼用來對付突變人類燃燒者的秘密武器……





	1. Chapter 1

一

「加洛提莫斯。」

被點到名的年輕男人挺起胸膛，司政官古雷佛塞特帶著肯定的笑容走到他的面前，戴著白手套的手從天鵝絨盒子裡拿起一枚金色的肩章，親手別到加洛雪白的軍禮裝上，那枚象徵他終於畢業的肩章閃著奪目的光澤，倒映在加洛天藍色的眼睛裡閃閃發亮。

「從今天開始，你也是普羅米波利斯海軍的一員了。」古雷拍了拍他的肩膀。「我很為你驕傲。」古雷對其他畢業生都沒有這樣做，但加洛是古雷一手提攜上來的，所有人都知道，加洛提莫斯一定能有大好發展。

在那些羨慕的目光中，加洛宏亮的答覆聲迴盪在禮堂中。

「那麼加洛，你想要去哪一個艦隊？」古雷一貫這樣詢問畢業生們。在司政官的面前，大部分畢業生都選擇最危險的前線艦隊，死亡率高達70%，但其實那不過就是某種表現自己勇氣的說詞，司政官的提問也像是走個程序一樣，其實誰會被分配到哪個單位服役，早就已經在畢業一個月前填妥志願單，都分發完畢了。

「請派我到前線！」加洛篤定地說。他的眼睛裡面像燃燒著熊熊火焰一樣，充分地向古雷司政官傳達了他的決心。就在這個時候，古雷輕輕地笑了，他說，那麼就派你到前線去吧，加洛。

「你一定不會讓我失望的。」

在眾人驚訝的抽氣聲中，古雷為加洛整理衣領，他的手指翻弄著加洛的領子，其實那裡本來就足夠整齊，只是加洛這副年輕、健壯、生機勃勃的身體很有可能會就這樣命喪前線，他不禁感到有些可惜。

但這也是沒有辦法的。古雷又拍了拍加洛的肩膀，他不知道加洛有沒有讀懂他的想法，因為有時候他連自己對於加洛究竟抱持著怎麼樣的態度，都不是很確定。

＊

這個世界因為環境的污染致使海平面上升，因此陸地與海洋的比例變得十分懸殊。

一百年前普羅米波利斯共和國司政官佛塞特家族因其遠見開始實施的高地移民計畫，在百年後有了顯著成效，他們身為陸上最大自治體，遵循從前排外的移民政策，僅限百年前被選上的那些市民得以居住在安全的陸地上，其餘零碎的陸地則由海商公會佔領，除了這兩股力量以外，海上還有令人聞風喪膽的第三方勢力。

加洛提莫斯將佩劍放入腰帶，登上第三艦隊母艦的他一下子就成了艦長伊格尼斯親自指導的部下之一，他們本來在艦長室，由參謀雷米為他介紹這支艦隊，但隨著砲火聲愈發接近，船內亮起紅色警示燈，就連新人加洛也知道這是有敵方來犯的信號。

「我要出戰！」加洛扯開自己為了正式上任才穿著的軍禮服，他可以馬上換成戰鬥人員的貼身服裝，這些全部都是學校裡訓練的一環。

「欸──不愧是正規體系出來的，連換衣服的速度都特別快嘛。」嬌小的士官露琪亞從外面踱著小步進來，她的後面跟著艾娜，艾娜早已經換上出勤用的貼身服裝，去年的她可以說就和加洛一樣，但她絕對沒有加洛這麼……艾娜望著第一天到職就和艦長吵著要出勤的加洛，加洛既然是古雷司政官指派過來的，那麼一定技術上沒有什麼問題，只是就新人而言，貿然出勤危險度還是太高了。

結果最後還是由雷米、瓦里斯、艾娜出勤。加洛和露琪亞待在艦橋上，從這裡本來應該可以看見敵艦，但是海上卻飄著一層濃霧，艾娜駕駛的偵查機試圖從上方飛越能見度很低的那一區，她或許想的是要吹散濃霧，露琪亞說，可是似乎沒有成效。

「我想出勤……」加洛在露琪亞的身後不停來回走動，皮靴叩在地上發出清脆又煩人的聲響。露琪亞很想伸出一隻腳絆倒加洛好讓加洛安靜點，但她還是將注意力集中在螢幕上，敵船的行蹤在敵方穿越霧氣以後就很明顯了，她感覺加洛的身體從後面壓上了她的椅子，把臉靠向螢幕，湊得比她都近。

「知道這是什麼嗎？」露琪亞問。

加洛毫不遲疑地回答：「是瘋狂燃燒者。」

敵方的船身漆成一片黑色，那種黑是尋遍陸上的漆料都找不到的，像會把所有光線都吸納進去的純黑色。桅桿上隨風狂亂飄揚的旗幟經過焚毀，看不清圖案，但熟知海上勢力的人都曉得，那就是瘋狂燃燒者。

瘋狂燃燒者正在洗劫海商公會所屬的商船。熱烈的火焰衝上天際，模糊了第三艦隊的視野，商船的船桅被燒至斷裂，許多救生艇正在撤退，在甲板上還有一些人受困在那裡。

據海商公會所述，一旦被瘋狂燃燒者碰上的船，全數都必定遭到洗劫一空並且焚毀。這就像是普通海盜行徑，並不令人特別在意，但是瘋狂燃燒者似乎擁有什麼力量──可怕的力量，讓他們即便不動用砲火，也能夠達成目的。

「你覺得那是真的嗎？」露琪亞戴上了她的望遠鏡，她的鏡頭隨著她的視線改變長度，另一方面，手上針對船員的調度及請求支援也仍在進行中。

加洛沒有回答她。他只是咬緊了牙關，說什麼也非得跑上戰場。在露琪亞與加洛面前的螢幕中，於兩船之間那片廣袤的海面上，一場激烈的戰鬥正在進行。

普羅米波利斯方以技術精湛的人型機動兵器作為盤據陸地的優渥軍事條件，這些人型兵器經由訓練有素的海軍官駕駛，便能在海上迅速航行，就敏捷性與機動性而言，是最適合突襲與登艦的兵器。

但在瘋狂燃燒者的面前，由這些機動兵器進行的攻擊，不費吹灰之力便被打破。究竟敵方是使用什麼手段？露琪亞在螢幕面前百思不透，她已經是個經驗豐富的裝備開發師，眼見自己的研發成果一再吃上敗仗，就連她也不知道該做何反應。

加洛趁著露琪亞不注意時跑上了甲板。在那裡停泊著艾娜的偵查機，艾娜正要準備第二次起飛，她看見加洛朝著她跑了過來，正想要回報艦長伊格尼斯，但伊格尼斯已經先於她的反應，直接聯絡他們了。

目前戰況膠著，因為不明的力量，普羅米波利斯第三艦隊一直向後退，打算把戰線拉回附近補給的人工小島上，屆時便能加大輸出火力，用來將敵方嚇退。

「讓加洛出動吧。」艦長伊格尼斯說。「艾娜，將著裝後的加洛用偵查機送到那艘商船上。」


	2. Chapter 2

二

加洛穩穩降落在商船甲板，受困的人們起先感到有些害怕，普羅米波利斯並非時常對商船伸出援手，他們害怕自己將會夾在瘋狂燃燒者與陸上大國中間，變成他們交戰的犧牲者。

「大家！你們安全了！」加洛將火焰暫時撲滅些許，讓這些受困者先行進入艾娜偵查機的艙內避難。他本來還想作為首戰轟轟烈烈地報上他加洛提莫斯的大名，但一陣奇怪的、非常炙熱的風就突然朝著他強襲過來。

加洛被打落海面，他的身體經過密集的訓練，已經可以習慣這種突如其來的震顫。當他再次啟動引擎，機內螢幕卻是一片黑，機體視野遭到干擾，迫使他不得不打開艙蓋，將駕駛座袒露出來。

海風將加洛的頭髮吹得十分凌亂，他的呼吸隨著海浪起起伏伏，著火的商船逐漸沉入海裡，火焰在海面上延燒，此時加洛終於看清楚了瘋狂燃燒者──

他們被一身黑色的裝甲包裹起來，難以分析那是什麼科技。燃燒者們騎著摩托車在海面上奔馳，輪胎與海面擦出火焰、燒出蒸氣，將他們籠罩在濃霧裡。

翻騰的海浪暫時平息以後，加洛從耳機聽見了露琪亞的指示：「加洛、那就是普羅米波利斯追捕了好幾年的瘋狂燃燒者首領……」

「啊……還有他的兩個手下。」

「他們是超棘手的對手、加洛，你現在應該要撤退了！」露琪亞又喊了一聲。「加洛！」

這個時候就算加洛真的打算要撤退，也為時已晚。

加洛不清楚瘋狂燃燒者的母艦在哪裡，霧又開始變得厚重了，他只能看見兩名瘋狂燃燒者同時騎著重機朝他奔馳而來，挑釁地圍著他繞圈。

「哈哈哈！燒得好狂啊！！！」其中一個人大喊道。「實在太爽啦！！！那種船沉多少都不會覺得可惜啦！！！」

「可惡、」加洛被包圍在中間，濃烈的海味與蒸氣讓他渾身濕黏，甚至有要喘不過氣來的感覺，他強忍住那種不適感，抬頭從瘋狂燃燒者們製造出來的霧氣竭力向上望，在那灰白色的霧與藍天邊際，渦卷的盡頭，有個男人正高高在上地俯瞰著他們。

他也同樣穿著純黑色的裝甲，銳利的足部踩在甲板上，雙腿慵懶地大張著，指尖放在他王位的扶手上，好整以暇地觀賞他們戰鬥。

加洛揮開那兩名瘋狂燃燒者，他一定會將他們繩之以法。可是他們實在太難纏了，摩托車的速度要比他們的人型兵器更快，無論擊飛幾次，都無法命中要害，所以加洛與他們的交戰不斷延長，再這樣下去顯然最先耗盡體力的會是加洛那方。

「哈哈哈哈哈，普羅米波利斯的菁英少尉小哥，不會就只有這點能耐吧？」

「如果不把實力都拿出來的話，連第三艦隊我們也輕鬆擊沉吧？」

「……你們這些縱火犯，還不快點束手就擒！」

眼見機體電量即將耗盡，加洛擺出了自己早就設想好很多次的招牌姿勢，耳機裡面露琪亞和艾娜都說他是笨蛋，雷米跟瓦里斯還沒說是因為他們正在忙。其實加洛這時候的心臟跳得飛快，那兩名瘋狂燃燒者正對著他哈哈大笑，好像他給他們找到樂子一樣，可是遠遠地坐壁上觀的那個燃燒者首領，卻給他帶來了可怕的壓迫感。

怎麼回事？

加洛加強機體的輸出功率，準備將最後的電量耗盡。沒有查覺到他留有一手的其中一個燃燒者立刻被擊飛凍結，漂浮在海面上。

「坎羅！」

剩下來的那個也飛奔直上。他的速度更快，加洛盤算著最好的時機，他從海面上看見艾娜偵查機正悄悄飛近的倒影，這一個燃燒者被空中與海上的雙重夾攻制服，同樣凍成了冰。

接下來就只剩下那個傢伙了。加洛踩在浮浮沉沉的機具上，這個電量耗盡的東西，除了當浮板以外也沒有別的用途。要直接這樣和對方打嗎？艾娜的驚呼從耳機中傳來，加洛從腰上抽出配劍，那把劍閃著冷藍色的光，銳利得不得了，可以卸除所有的裝甲。

「喂！」加洛朝著燃燒者的母艦喊道。「你的手下全都不行了，乖乖投降怎麼樣？」

加洛語音剛下，燃燒者的首領便起身了。他的姿態極為優雅，走起路來像高等的掠食動物，加洛看不見他的眼神，但他知道自己正被這個首領盯著、隨時都會被襲擊。

燃燒者首領修長的身姿毫無畏懼地躍入海中，再次閃現在加洛面前時，他的身上不只沒有一點海水，就連他的機車也燃燒著熊熊烈火，冒出陣陣薄霧。

「……什麼、」加洛勉強接下了那個男人的斬擊，他可以聽見對方細微的呼吸聲，對那個人來說這似乎很輕鬆，黑鑽石一般的刀刃瞬即收回，旋而又出攻擊，無論進行了多少實戰演練，加洛都必須承認，他從未遇過這麼棘手的對手，對方的實力遠在他之上，就理性的分析而言現在應該以撤退為佳……

刀刃縮回手裡，全副武裝的男人改握起弓箭，數道火焰擦過加洛的身體，他本來可以直接命中他，這個人的箭術好到不行，但是卻對他放水了。

加洛握緊手裡的劍，他開始放鬆自己的肌肉，柔韌地接住了對方的突擊。首領被他逼退三步，加洛聽見他輕快的笑聲從喉嚨裡滾出來。

「你們為什麼要這麼做？」加洛問。他的劍承接著對方的砍擊，厚重的力道鋪天蓋地而來。

「不燃燒就無法活下去。」那個男人說。「這就是燃燒者。」

他在加洛面前攤開手掌，黑色的皮手套上，一簇火焰正燃燒著，又像能隨著意志操縱一樣，被他吸納進身體裡，順著血脈奔流。

加洛啞口無言。在他面前火焰突然暴衝向上，將他和那個男人團團圍住，他感到呼吸困難，似乎氧氣正以極快的速度被耗盡，而他受困在一個玻璃瓶裡。

「里歐弗提亞。」那個男人說。「這是我的名字，記清楚了，加洛提莫斯。」

火焰席捲了海面，另外兩名被凍結的燃燒者也因此解凍，他們同樣擁有操控火焰的能力，加洛剛得出這個結論，他便突然眼前一黑，在昏倒過去之前，他只感覺自己被架上一個瘦削的肩膀，其他的事情，他全都不記得了。


	3. Chapter 3

三

「Boss……」

梅斯和坎羅在呼喚他了。里歐弗提亞是燃燒者的首領，黑色的裝甲從他身上褪去，火焰化出來的繩子將普羅米波利斯的那個新人少尉緊緊捆住。

他們要的是可以和普羅米波利斯談判的人質，並不以折磨加洛為樂，加洛被關進牢房，本來里歐應該為加洛再騰出一間房間，好歹加洛也是談判用的人質，但他現在沒有心力用火焰重新變換船隻內艙，第三艦隊正在加緊腳步追捕他們，等到一切的準備就定位，他們將第三艦隊引到一處人工島上以後，事情便就緒了。

選上加洛的原因也非常簡單。

司政官古雷佛賽特沒有妻子與子女，最可能動搖他的人選，似乎就是這個他從小照顧到大的加洛提莫斯。里歐為自己裝了一杯淺淺的萊姆酒，削成圓形的冰塊在杯中輕輕搖晃。他走到加洛的身邊，不知道為什麼，加洛給他一種奇妙的感覺。

全身的血管都像沸騰著一樣，激烈的火苗在體內竄燒，有時候也會感到痛苦，其實這種力量出現在某些人身上的原因不明，有流浪在海上的學者認為，百年前離開了陸地文明區，人類在黑暗的海上渴望明亮的燈光、渴望溫暖的火焰。這是多數人類被迫適應海洋生活所產生的變異，他們正朝著適應水上生活而進化。

里歐的指尖燃起小火苗，他耍弄著它們，看火焰在自己的手上舞動，發出滋滋聲響。

那個從第三艦隊綁來的海軍就在這個時候醒了過來，他黑色的貼身上衣被火焰做成的繩子緊縛住，就連穿著寬鬆軍褲的雙腿也被綁起，整個人就這樣吊在船艙底的監牢裡。可惡的燃燒者連一張椅子也不給他，加洛皺緊眉頭，他還不適應黑暗房間的雙眼被里歐的火焰干擾，不能順利看清東西。

「喲，海軍小哥。」有個熟悉的聲音說。「你最好老實地待在這裡，別想逃走。」

「哈。」加洛輕蔑地笑了一下，他瞇著眼睛，目前只能看見一個模糊的輪廓，有個男人坐在椅子上，雙腿愜意地向著左右打開，似乎撐著臉頰，好整以暇地端詳著他。加洛很快就想起那個聲音的主人是誰，還會有誰？正是瘋狂燃燒者的首領里歐弗提亞。

「只有白痴才會乖乖聽你的命令。」加洛呸掉了撞破口腔流出來的血液。「你這個、」

「里歐弗提亞。」那個聲音說，明顯比方才又更壓低了一點，似乎正透露著不悅和一些加洛無法讀懂的東西。「聽過一次就應該要記住了吧，加洛提莫斯。」

火焰又將加洛的雙手向上提起，到了必須得踮起腳尖才能支撐身體的程度，加洛發出驚訝的喘息聲，他的喉嚨壓得很緊，就像狗被踩到尾巴發出的呻吟。他身為海軍官校畢業的精英分子，在里歐的面前受制於火焰的力量，竟然就像小嬰兒一樣毫無招架之力。

加洛悄悄扭動手腕，但里歐又將火焰收得更緊了，俘虜完全沒有逃脫的可能，他的眼睛眨也不眨地定在加洛身上，從加洛被迫伸展的雙臂，到加洛濕透的頭髮、下巴凝聚的汗珠、吞嚥著口水而向前拱起的喉結、緊身貼膚上衣那兩點曖昧的凸起，里歐全都盡收眼底。

他的灼人目光向下來到加洛凹陷的肚臍眼，好像用舌頭輕輕舔著加洛，里歐眼裡的譏笑讓加洛雙頰發紅，他的身體也不爭氣地因為另外一個男人打量的視線起了反應。

加洛聽見里歐從鼻子裡滾出來的笑聲。「……勃起了？」

「閉嘴。」加洛欲蓋彌彰地反駁里歐。「你到底想要做什麼？」

加洛看不見里歐的具體相貌，但是他可以聞到里歐身上的氣味，那是掠食者的氣息，最強勢的男人的味道，加洛的每一個毛孔都渴望臣服在里歐之下，他的陰莖卻在里歐面前充血勃起，暗示著想要插入什麼東西爽快一下的意圖。

在古雷的安排之下，加洛從中學便開始在軍校裡度過集體生活，從來沒有好好受過性的引導的身體，對這種奇怪的刺激還十分陌生。

里歐當然也發現自己的囚犯有了生理反應，褲襠鼓鼓一包把拉鍊頂了出來。這種象徵著男人侵略性的行為就像在挑戰里歐的權威，里歐的火焰將加洛的軍褲一把燒掉，裸露出兩隻修長的腿，出汗的蜂蜜色肌膚在昏暗的燈光中閃著濕潤的光，加洛為了逃離熱火，他從扭動手腕變成扭動整個身體，胸肌擠壓在一起，男根隨著身體的晃動不停左右甩，充滿彈性的肉棒不受控制地晃動，底下飽漲的囊袋也鼓鼓的，懸在加洛裸露出來的兩腿之間。

「被海盜綁起來就讓你這麼興奮嗎？海軍小哥。」

加洛忍耐著腳趾尖承受全身體重的痠麻。他知道那個海盜頭子、燃燒者首領正往他走來，但他不知道對方的下一步竟然是用那隻戴著漆皮黑手套的手抓上他的性器官，好像在檢查他有沒有好好發育一樣，把每條青筋和皺褶都摸遍了，他可以感覺到手指在自己最脆弱的小球上微微施力，男人最重要的那邊被敵人抓在手裡，這種恥辱讓重視榮譽的加洛也忍不住溼了眼眶。

「不……放手、放開我！」

加洛就算再怎麼遲鈍，也能感覺到面前這個男人對他心懷不軌。他的陰莖被對方捏在手裡把玩，加洛這時候才看清楚里歐弗提亞的長相，一張漂亮的臉蛋幾乎分不出性別，像被天使親吻過一樣的嬌俏唇尖不悅地同下唇抿在一起，他纖細的手指夾住加洛的性器，用很淫亂的手勢挑逗素未謀面的一個新人軍官，加洛陰莖前端那個小孔分泌出很多晶亮的黏液，纏在里歐戴著手套的手指上，一股男性的腥臊味散發出來，加洛的身體本來就因為缺乏刺激而十分敏感，大量的精液從龜頭噴出，加洛憋不住身體裡的美奶滋，射了一大堆出來以後，陰莖還不能停止，剩下來的都滴在地上，濃濃稠稠的。

「嗚呃……」加洛繃緊身體，他雙腿發軟，所以全身的重量都加在被綑綁起來的手臂上。「你這個，變態海盜、混帳、」

很久都沒有時間自慰了，加洛自從知道自己快要畢業，就把所有的時間拿來鍛鍊身體和研讀一些海事書籍。現在他的身體因為高潮而泛起粉紅色，海藍雙眼迷濛失焦，唾液也無法控制地從嘴邊滴了下來，在肉體被綑綁的痛苦中，加洛仍然自顧自地高潮，他的身體扭緊，就在這個時候里歐解開束縛，加洛就這樣摔到了地上。

他英俊的臉蛋沾上自己的白濁，上半身的衣服還穿得好好的，下半身卻已經脫光了，性器疲軟地垂著頭，前面的小孔還一張一闔，把裡面的殘汁擠出來。

「誰才是變態？」那個乍看之下長的像18歲少女的里歐弗提亞蹲了下來，手指捏住加洛的下巴迫使加洛和他對視。「我一直在忍耐，現在已經不想忍了，你到底是什麼？」

加洛勉強睜大眼睛。他聽到里歐說「一直在忍耐」，可是是在忍耐什麼？

里歐又氣急敗壞地問他「你到底是什麼？」然而他完全不懂里歐的意思。

里歐的拳頭落在加洛臉頰旁邊。他本來好像很冷靜，還不停地挑逗加洛的身體，就為了讓加洛難堪，加洛想，一定是為了故意羞辱穿著普羅米波利斯軍官制服的我。這樣的里歐，在這一瞬間又突然失去理智，開始說「忍耐很久了」、「很渴」、「真的很渴」……

「我很渴。」里歐舔上加洛的脖子。柔軟濕潤的舌頭從脖子旁邊擦過去，加洛起了很多雞皮疙瘩。里歐的舌頭鑽進他的耳朵裡面，發出咕啾咕啾的啜吸聲音，加洛只顧著耳朵那邊的癢，沒有發現自己毫無遮蔽的下半身已經被里歐從褲子裡放出來的碩大陰莖抵住。加洛只覺得有個硬硬的東西，燙得就像烙鐵一樣在他的大腿上面彈跳。

「好涼快、好舒服。」

里歐的喘息愈來愈激烈，到最後甚至噴出小小的火焰。他的瞳孔縮得很小，變得就像針尖那樣，毫不遲疑地把自己的慾望全都插進加洛的身體裡，強迫加洛接納他的全部。

「住、里歐、嗯啊……嗚嗚呃、里歐……」

加洛被里歐騎住了。里歐用粗壯的陰莖插在他裡面，以調教他的柔軟內壁為手段，把加洛當成機車一樣騎住。他精實的雙腿夾住加洛的側腰，這裡是個很棒的地方，里歐被性慾佔領的漂亮眼睛是這麼說的。他要加洛成為他的，里歐撫摸著加洛的細腰。

「你比較適合裸體。」里歐攢住了加洛的胸部，乳肉從里歐的手指之間滿出去。「以後在我面前，不准穿這件東西。」

里歐痛恨普羅米波利斯的軍服。他一下子就把加洛身上最後的遮蔽物撕成碎條，加洛的後穴被他不停插弄，受過很多扎實訓練的大腦卻無法告訴加洛該怎麼反應才好。雖然想要抗拒，這一點都不正常，他可是普羅米波利斯的……他是要來把海盜帶回去接受裁判的……可是現在為什麼會，就這樣被海盜頭子壓著做愛？

「嘎啊、」加洛被自己的口水嗆到。他的肉壁好像要被從後穴裡翻出來一樣，雙腿之間已經除了陣陣舒爽的麻癢感以外，什麼都感覺不到了。陰莖在粗糙的石板地上磨擦反而感覺到異樣的舒服，加洛的腸壁不停被里歐粗大性器開拓刺激，每一個皺褶都被徹底翻開來，榨出很多淫蕩的汁水，像失禁一樣從他們交合的地方滑下，流過里歐的雙腿，才滴向地面。

「你的裡面好緊，加洛。」里歐像加洛的老情人一樣靠在加洛的耳邊這麼說。「我不想拔出來。」

「快拔出來、」加洛驚慌地說。可是他又很想跟里歐做愛，不知道是身體得到了開發，還是有什麼別的原因，加洛感覺有個聲音要他和里歐做愛，一定會很舒服的、真的很舒服吧，那個聲音這樣對他說，再多一點、還要更多，你本來就應該要這麼做。

那個聲音說，你本來就應該這麼做，加洛。

──就像旦那一樣，那個溫柔的聲音說，和燃燒者做愛，加洛，你會很喜歡的，你天生就適合做愛。

里歐抓住加洛的雙手，他一邊喘著氣，一邊要加洛為他換一個姿勢，這個姿勢讓他可以看清楚加洛窄窄的腰，以及隨著他大力進出，用胯骨不停衝撞加洛豐滿屁股而震顫出來的肉浪。

加洛的陰莖在他面前甩動，因為高潮而難以控制的表情也被里歐收入眼底。加洛的胸部搖晃著，乳波有節奏地顛上了乳頭，刺眼的艷紅色乳粒誘惑里歐忿忿地用牙齒去咬。

被啜吸乳頭的加洛，呻吟聲大得連牢房外都聽得見，一聲比一聲更加高亢，他最後一次攀上高潮，指甲刺入里歐的後背，像絕望的貓要留下印記，最後那些迴盪在牢房裡的呻吟，彷彿沉入水中的硬幣，再也沒發出一點聲音。


	4. Chapter 4

四

有些風聲在瘋狂燃燒者的船上播散開來，隨著海風飄向各處，登陸每一座小島，最後輾轉回到普羅米波利斯。

碧兒茹踩著高跟鞋輕快走過一段低懸在水面上的長廊，她將一樁喜事帶到了古雷佛塞特的面前，那份調查資料報告顯示加洛提莫斯確實上了瘋狂燃燒者的船，雖然他們現在無法確定加洛上船以後是否會接觸到對方的首領。

古雷用指尖飛快滑動每一張報告。「計畫進行得很順利。」他的聲音聽起來平靜一如往昔，但碧兒茹卻隱約覺得今天她的上司有哪裡不太一樣。

古雷起身走到窗邊。「終於到了要扣下扳機的時候了嗎。」從他的位置望出去，普羅米波利斯是個高樓林立卻綠意盎然，並且治安十分良好的居住地，他依循百年前佛塞特家族的方針將這裡治理得井井有條，一切都順利地走在軌道上，只有海上的某個威脅是例外──那是百年前的佛塞特家族沒有預料到的情勢──燃燒者的出現。

當第一個無緣無故擁有施放火焰能力的燃燒者出現，海上難民瞬間成了普羅米波利斯最大的威脅。與那些在港口列隊，每日殷勤等待普羅米波利斯發放簽證好讓他們上陸的守法難民不同，燃燒者會掠奪普羅米波利斯的土地。

他們打著旗號、以能隨心所欲縱火的這種能力為武器，處處挑釁普羅米波利斯、佔據零碎領土並且掠奪商船，至今已有三十年了。

古雷的雙眼裡映照著一片祥和的黃昏景色。這個顏色讓他想到大火、火焰，不停延燒的火焰，劈哩啪啦把所有家具付之一炬的聲音，那場把加洛的家裡燒掉的大火，是某個燃燒者做的。從那個時候開始，他把加洛收為養子，親眼見證加洛提莫斯順利地長大成人。

在司政官的行政大樓底層，需要解開重重密碼才能進入的地方，有扇尤其厚重的門，用來保管最重大的秘密。這裡放著加洛從小到大成長的照片，照片裡藍色頭髮的男孩子站在旋轉木馬旁邊，他手上握著融化的冰淇淋，眼眶中含著淚水。

從加洛還是一顆受精卵的時候開始，到他親自將加洛送往前線，古雷保存了很多加洛提莫斯的照片，鉅細靡遺，作為實驗資料的一環，這些東西鎖在這個地下室裡。

「司政官。」

愛莉斯阿爾德比特站在門外。「愛莉斯博士。」古雷轉過身來面對她，他的臉上依然掛著微笑。「妳應該也從碧兒茹那邊知道消息了吧。」

愛莉斯稍微抬起了頭，厚重的眼鏡從她細窄的鼻梁滑下來一點。愛莉斯不久前才從妹妹艾娜那邊得知有個新隊員到第三艦隊上的消息，從她發訊息的速度以及語氣，不難想像她很興奮。但是加洛提莫斯是有意被送到了前線去，就為了和燃燒者接觸，進而展開他們實驗的下一個步驟。

「現在還很難判斷。」愛莉斯望著跳動的電梯樓層，他們正在向下，直下最底層，人造光線投落在古雷的臉上，然而愛莉斯看不清楚他的眼睛。電梯緩緩滑過一區黑暗的地帶，那裡面許多深藍色的蛋型培養池隱隱發光，有些胚胎正在裡面發育。

「我們必須要有信心。妳是那個提莫斯博士最傑出的學生，為她實現最後的願望吧。」古雷拍了拍愛莉斯的肩膀。「我很期待妳的表現，愛莉斯博士。」

里歐、里歐弗提亞。

加洛不記得自己在這段時間之內究竟叫了幾次這個名字，他一直感覺自己口乾舌燥，渾身發燙，皮膚好像被數萬根針輪流扎刺，從每個毛細孔都可以流出蜂蜜一樣，全身黏膩到不行，而且喉嚨痛得彷彿被火烤過，連把一根手指提起來的力氣都沒有。

他的雙腿左右大開，肌肉不時抽動一下兩下，肚子收縮就從雙腿之間擠出一堆難堪的黏液，順著加洛臀部的弧度滴到地上，就像剛出生的幼鹿一樣，加洛全身都濕淋淋的，乍看之下裹著一層像是母親胎膜的東西，但那全是他和里歐的體液，黏黏稠稠地沾滿他全身，除了高頻率性交而閉不上的後穴以外，就連睫毛也被里歐的精液侵犯，耳孔裡也全是里歐的唾液和精液。

他們做愛的方法就像野獸交配。里歐一直騎在他身上，雄性本能凶暴地將加洛壓制住，如果不讓他受孕是不會善罷干休地，就像那樣，里歐不願意放過加洛，加洛是個俘虜的事情早就從里歐的大腦中被抹掉了，在他眼中的加洛散發著無比的吸引力，那就像是火焰一樣，里歐聽得到火焰的聲音，所有燃燒者都可以聽到火焰說，他們想要燒得更熱烈。

更熱烈。

里歐戴著手套的手指貪婪地在加洛的肉體上滑動，滑過緊緊繃起的二頭肌、溜到肩胛骨，像兩座小山丘一樣，肌肉包裹著勻稱的骨架，加洛的身體是里歐見過最性感的。

他喜歡可以用雙手緊緊抓牢的腰。和腰部連動的挺俏屁股，兩團肉結實而有彈性，完全是一個適合被抽插撞擊的緩衝肉墊，加洛的屁股被他撞得紅腫，幾個張狂的手印烙在加洛的身上，從耳廓、脖頸到腳踝，加洛身上沒有一個地方不存在里歐的咬痕。

這幾天下來，經由不斷做愛，里歐已經對加洛的身體瞭若指掌。他暗粉紅色的眼睛隨時都燃燒著致命的烈火，直直釘在加洛的身上。

加洛究竟是什麼？里歐感覺自己的本能遭到驅動，他不斷渴望在加洛的身上做點什麼，慾望、慾望在他的腦中高聲嘶喊，蓋過了火焰想要燃燒的聲音，性慾一發不可收拾，像鹹澀的海水從最深沉的底部反捲上來，肉慾和肉慾交疊在一起，靈魂與靈魂垂死性交，所有細胞發出細碎的尖叫聲，里歐不得不再次抓上加洛的腰。

「哈──哈、」里歐喘著氣，他臉頰緋紅、視線模糊，精瘦的身體弓了起來，像慵懶地發號施令的雄獅，里歐想要臣服於這一瞬間的誘惑。

「不、嗚嗚嗚……不要了、」加洛向燃燒者的首領求饒，眼淚滑出他的眼眶，和精液一樣，滴滴答答落在牢房的地上。他的肚子裡被海盜頭子灌滿男人的精種，本來穿著純白軍官制服的身體，卻滿是白濁，應該要為了普羅米波利斯服務的強健體魄，卻變成里歐弗提亞享樂的工具。

加洛半跪在地，他的臉頰緊貼著冰冷的地板，明明已經數日沒有進食，胃卻對飢餓沒有感覺，反而是本來應該用來排泄的那個孔洞，貪求一時的快樂所以不停地張張闔闔。他的男性生殖器垂在雙腿之間，已經對外界的刺激疲於反應，只會分泌出一些清澈如水的液體，看上去就像失禁了一樣狼狽。

「加洛、」里歐的手指緩緩撬開加洛的後穴，他摸進了加洛熱燙而嫻熟的腸道裡面。

那裡就像天生為了適應他一樣，在他換上自己硬得發痛的肉棒時立刻興奮地絞緊。加洛別開了臉，他癱坐在里歐的身上任憑里歐搖晃、擺動胯部，讓粗大的性器在他已經被開發得順從快感的腸穴內不停進出摩擦。

「你好棒。」里歐閉上眼睛，纖長的睫毛不停眨動，像雕像一樣精緻的臉孔因為高潮而微微出汗，里歐的肌膚在這種時候也漂亮得不可思議，紅潤的嘴唇被牙齒咬住了，卻又不時洩露出興致高昂的呻吟。

「加洛、哈啊，你真的好棒。」里歐加大挺動身體的幅度，他的勃發男根在加洛的身體裡橫衝直撞，之前射進去的東西全都變成潤滑，但還遠遠不夠，他把加洛的腸壁摩擦到會自己分泌潤滑的液體，所有敏感的嫩肉都被揉弄得紅紅腫腫，高潮讓加洛的頭腦再次陷入一片空白，他的陰莖在空中晃了一下，什麼也沒有射出來。

和燃燒者做愛，加洛，你會喜歡的。

加洛又聽見了那個聲音。某個深植在他腦海裡的聲音說：「加洛，你的使命就是撲滅火焰，用你的身體，你要好好使用你的身體，就像呼吸一樣自然，你天生就會。」

那是真的嗎？加洛陷入一片混亂之中，他無法抗拒那個聲音，於是他再也感覺不到別的事情。在他的感官世界裡，只有里歐的火，里歐的火焰往他的體內燒了進來，為他燙上灼目燒痕。


	5. Chapter 5

普羅米波利斯又迎來了黃昏時分。

古雷佛塞特站在他辦公室的落地窗旁，比起朝陽與晨曦，他更喜歡昏黃的天色。普羅米波利斯就要在這金色的餘暉中進入夜晚，從他的辦公室還可以瞭望到港口，蒼藍一線的海面也被籠罩在夕陽之下。

古雷瞇起了眼睛。今天的光線，有點太刺眼了。

他收養加洛那天也是在這樣的晚霞之中。加洛的家遭遇祝融之災，而加洛當時距離家門口只有短短幾步的距離，自己的家就在面前爆炸，烏黑的焦煙直竄上天，他沒來得及見到母親的最後一面，最後加洛的母親燒成了一具面容難辨的焦黑屍體。

加洛得知自己喪母的那天沒有哭泣。他站得遠遠的，站在她母親的得意門生之一，古雷佛塞特先生的旁邊。所有男人女人低垂著頭，黑色與黑色連綿一片，在這些人裡面唯一的孩子加洛低垂雙眼，他盯著自己的黑色皮鞋。

黑色半統襪、黑西裝外套、黑短褲、吊帶紮在他的兩邊肩膀裡，像有人不停將他向下壓。

「加洛。」站在他身邊的高大男人彎下腰來對他說。「你媽媽將你託付給我，從今天開始，我們就是一家人了。」

古雷金黃色的頭髮在黃昏中被微風拂動。

──多麼可悲啊，有著大好前途的天才科學家提莫斯博士竟然選擇親手終結自己的性命，她有將兒子可能遭遇的危險也一併算進她縝密的計畫裡面嗎？

若是加洛那時再早一點回家，那他也會在那能將房屋燒燼的熊熊烈焰之中一起喪命。古雷曾經回去那裡看過，他記得自己是怎麼設計讓提莫斯博士命喪火海之中，他很仔細地分析過提莫斯博士的家，這裡用的建材、那裡的動線，更重要的是，那是一個假的提莫斯博士，真正的她已在司政官行政大樓的地下實驗室裡被他槍殺。

她說，因為加洛是她的兒子。是她一手撫育長大的孩子，她不忍心讓加洛去做那樣的事情。

就算是為了全人類的未來，妳也不願意放手嗎？古雷問。

不行。你不懂、古雷，你不懂這些事情，如果你有朝一日成為別人的父母親，你也會做出跟我一樣的決定。

「……計畫終止了。」

提莫斯博士拉動閘門，蛋型培養槽中的液體開始下降，裡面的胚胎也即將遭到銷毀。古雷握緊了拳頭，班傑明、喬治、湯姆，用過了好多名字，他們好不容易才得到加洛。

加洛，試驗至今唯一成功的男性胚胎，身上帶著能抑制燃燒者反應的遺傳子。加洛是他們夢寐以求的加洛。早在三十年前，佛塞特家族就不停在尋找能夠阻止燃燒者的方法。燃燒者無法控制自己的縱火衝動，這是基因突變的一種，這個理論由當時大名鼎鼎的德烏斯博士提出，之後他選擇自我放逐流浪到海上，他的這個選擇至今都令人費解。

總之在當時的司政官，古雷的父母親指揮下，科學家剖開無數的燃燒者，發揮他們追根究柢的精神，將道德拋諸腦後，從而得到了許多不可思議的發現。

普羅米波利斯市民對在自己腳下深處進行的實驗渾然不覺，在所有科學家引頸期盼中誕生的加洛，也從來就不知道自己擁有如何的身世。

磅磅。

古雷開了兩槍，果決地殺掉自己敬愛的老師。他搭乘電梯回到地面層時發現外面正在下雨，雨下得奇大無比，但即便是那種大雨，也不可能沖洗掉他身上的罪惡，他心知肚明。

對加洛的教育，從他收養加洛的第一天便告開始。

雖然在他眼前的加洛仍然是一個喪母的兒童，然而古雷清楚自己必須得做些什麼。這樣的計畫早在加洛出生前便已擬定，因為提莫斯博士的緣故而推遲了，但不要緊，一切都還來得及。

加洛從小到大的生活一直暴露在科學家們的視線之下。他們觀察他，就和觀察任何動物無異。每隔一段時間，加洛便會被古雷加在飯菜中的藥物麻痺身體，接著那些博士們會檢查他的生殖器，從體外到體內，他們檢視他的發育情況，預測之後他的成長並且隨時酌做調整，他身上沒有古雷與研究者們不清楚的數據。

加洛。

古雷讓加洛在他面前坐下。每周都會有這樣的時間，由專業的催眠師來為加洛建立心理暗示。加洛是個純真無邪的孩童，他們卻在他的心裡刻意埋下肉慾的種子，性是這段時間內加洛必須熟稔於心的唯一一件事情，他生來就為了和燃燒者做愛，愈和他們做愛，燃燒者的能力就會愈被削弱，到最後甚至比普通人還要虛弱。

燃燒者只要聞到他身上的氣味就會為他瘋狂，強烈的性交衝動將會支配加洛與燃燒者的身體，他們無法控制這種衝動，只能不停做愛、日夜做愛，變成只渴望做愛的野獸，而且永遠不會滿足。

培養出加洛──這個他們的完美男孩花了19年的時間。

古雷站在落地窗的邊緣。在他面前太陽已然下沉，夜晚從地平線鋪天蓋地席捲而來。

「提莫斯博士。」他想告訴他曾經的恩師。「是我的話就做得到。」即便他是加洛的養父，即便他照顧加洛比提莫斯博士都還要更久。「是我古雷佛塞特的話……」

就做得到。

加洛提莫斯在昏暗的牢房中抬起眼睛。有束刺眼的光線從被打開一道縫隙的木門透入，恰好打在他的身上。加洛的喉嚨乾渴無比，但他還是可以勉強扯動自己沙啞的喉嚨，發出一點聲音。

「是、里歐嗎？」他小心翼翼地問。

這幾天和里歐無時無刻都在做愛，一旦他濕了，里歐就立刻插進來，狠狠埋進他身體裡最深的地方，強迫他在他的身上搖動身體，像個騷貨一樣擺動臀部，哭喊著滿了、裝不下了、要壞掉了，里歐在他身上留下很多的咬痕，他要讓加洛成為他的東西。

加洛懷疑里歐甚至用火焰侵犯過他，因為他的體內常有燒灼感，內臟都快要融化那樣，被熱烈又巨大的火焰不分日夜侵犯腸道，到最後不用里歐插入他就能濕，陰莖和陰囊也被燙過，包裹起來摩擦他最敏感的陰莖背側，好幾次、好幾次好幾次，他被快感吞噬又被快感擁抱，數不清有多少次是高潮著繳械然後昏厥過去，又被里歐再度幹醒。

「加洛、」里歐喜歡一邊征服他，一邊煽情地喊他的名字。他還喜歡拉著加洛的手撫摸加洛的腹部，好像加洛也能摸到有根肉棒把肚子撐開來是什麼感覺。

像有野獸蜷縮在他的皮肉之下。加洛扣緊腳趾，他被綁在椅子上無法移動，來人的面容因為雙眼畏光也看不清楚，那不是里歐，也不是總會在門外焦躁地呼喊著里歐的那兩個人，梅斯和坎羅，他記得他們是這個名字。

加洛的下巴被一雙男人的手強硬地抬起來。「弗提亞小子要把你這傢伙拿來換一艘船。」他舔上了加洛凝結著汗水結晶的脖子。「我敢說你是個好貨色，海軍小哥還比港邊那些娘兒們都要騷哩。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海盜到底是怎麼講話ㄉ？？？是否該重溫加勒比海來研究一下


	6. Chapter 6

所有的海盜首領都從各自的勢力範圍千里迢迢趕來，聚集在橄欖枝島。這裡曾經是普羅米波利斯東方航線上的中樞點，現在被海盜們佔領，因為無法劃分地盤界線，於是成為自由領地，同時也是所有海盜談判會選擇的地點。

自從基因突變者──燃燒者出現後，海上勢力早已被這股烈火狂風洗牌過一輪。

瘋狂燃燒者的首領里歐弗提亞是這裡面數一數二能在海上呼風喚雨的男人，他保有某種誠懇直率的個性，讓他幾乎不像是海盜，而像是講究騎士精神的舊世紀貴族。和里歐弗提亞做生意不用害怕被欺騙或被掠劫，其實海上商會也有一部份商人和里歐保持著友好的關係。

瘋狂燃燒者絕不食言、絕不濫殺無辜。如此這般在海上擴張開來的威信，讓梅斯今天的這一步棋可以走得很穩。

梅斯站在牢房門外。

從他面前走過步伐蹣跚的那個海軍少尉，梅斯還記得之前他們交戰的時候，那件雪白色的海軍少尉制服在海面上有多麼顯眼，就像要把人的眼睛刺傷那樣閃閃發光，現在那套衣服早就破敗不堪，甚至連裡面的內衣都被燒毀，加洛提莫斯細微的喘息聲梅斯聽得很清楚，他不知道加洛究竟是什麼「東西」。

他的BOSS已經因為這個海軍，火焰變得相較以往虛弱很多。那是梅斯前幾天才注意到的，以往他們習慣用火焰直接在紙張上打下烙印，以示簽名。里歐的烙印十分複雜精美，很難想像他是怎麼集中精神用火焰勾勒出那樣的圖像。

然而這次BOSS要用印時，不只臉色蒼白，連額邊也微微冒著冷汗，他的火焰沒有從前那麼猛烈，宛如雄獅。現在的里歐，火焰虛弱得像一朵捧在手掌心的花，只能在手指之間把玩。

坎羅不願意相信他們的BOSS正在漸漸衰弱的事實，但是梅斯不得不去正視它。BOSS對那個海軍做的事情從來就沒有打算隱瞞他們兩個人的意思，梅斯目睹過數次那樣的光景，他們在地上緊緊交纏，肉體和肉體就像快要融合在一起一樣，明明是體型差距那麼明顯的兩個人，卻讓人感覺分別不出他們的肢體。

牢房內伸手不見五指的濃重黑暗，與梅斯手上用來照明的那一小簇火焰所營造出來的明亮世界徹底撕裂開來，一分為二。有某種腥羶的氣味，不只是船艙內常見的霉味，還有十分動物性的氣息，令人感覺到危險與不適的某種味道，就那樣大膽地奪門而出。

「哈啊、嗚嗚……」是誰發出來的聲音？

「嘎、呃、不要……不要、嗚嗚嗚……下面已經、」究竟是誰？

就著微弱的光線，梅斯親眼看見那個海軍在BOSS的身上激烈地顫抖著，將身體向後仰去，彷彿觸礁的海浪，他高潮得渾然忘我，胸前那個咬痕正在淌血也毫不在意，加洛張開腿讓里歐往更深的地方埋去，插入、拔出。插入、拔出。機械性地用陰莖把加洛幹到全身好像會自己流蜜出汁的里歐，就在這個時候突然把自己的視線從獵物身上移開，轉而定在了侵入者梅斯身上。

梅斯感覺自己被里歐的視線扼住呼吸。但里歐又像沒在看他一樣，緩緩轉回臉去。

這兩個人的呻吟與喘息混在一起，他們做愛蒸騰出來的熱氣冉冉上升直到牢房之頂，一聲比一聲強烈、一聲比一聲哀切，那種因為愉悅而發出來的甜蜜呼喊，和夾雜著絕望的低聲哀鳴竟然聽起來如出一轍。

他們是痛苦地做著愛，還是幸福地做著愛？

那次意外撞見的場景，一直在梅斯的腦海中縈繞不去，甚至使他噩夢頻發。在他看來，當下的BOSS與那個海軍，無論是行為或是表情，都不像是人類會出現的那樣，而是某種動物一般的、極為原始的、令梅斯寧願忘掉的模樣。

他不知道自己這麼做是不是對的。梅斯用鞋尖把從加洛腳踝流淌下來的曖昧黏液從地板上俐落抹去，他的身體也對這個年輕的海軍發出非同小可的渴望訊號，這是一個普羅米波利斯為他們親手奉上的陷阱。

「梅斯。」

從底層船艙搭乘電梯上升直至甲板的梅斯，在桅帆邊見到了坎羅。坎羅一頭冷紅色的頭髮在風中被吹得十分蓬鬆，他只是稍微看了梅斯一下，沒有對梅斯的行蹤多說什麼。

「走吧。」坎羅說。「BOSS在等了。」

里歐弗提亞踏上橄欖枝島。他與梅斯和坎羅卸除了裝甲化的狀態，所有在海上成名的燃燒者齊聚一堂，在一艘擱淺的大船上，里歐將自己打算藉由人質加洛提莫斯與普羅米波利斯談判，進而要求他們割出一塊土地的計畫全盤托出。

里歐撐著桌面，向前積極地拱出手臂。

「燃燒者本來就擁有足以建造出一座城市的力量。普羅米波利斯曾經將海上的居民拋棄，可是現在的燃燒者，不需要再渴望成為普羅米波利斯的選民。」

他的話說中了某些人的心聲，他們低下頭去。里歐那種熱情洋溢的樣子以及勇於說服眾人的態度，即便這是一個漏洞百出的計畫，而且沒有任何徵兆顯示古雷佛塞特會為了加洛提莫斯和燃燒者談判，也很難有人能不為他動容。但在這時候人群中卻傳出了別的聲音。

「你說得很對。」雜亂的海盜們為她讓出一條通往里歐弗提亞的道路，然而被稱之為「燃燒者女王」的席瑪依然坐在她的王位上。「可是那個古雷佛塞特的養子現在人在哪裡？」

她的雙臂裹纏著繃帶，那是普羅米波利斯的人體實驗留下來的傷痕，因為不時會崩裂，所以必須這樣用繃帶緊緊綁縛住。和她相比，里歐沒有體驗過普羅米波利斯人的卑鄙和殘酷，他身上還有太多少年人的輕率。

席瑪的視線緩緩沉降到了里歐的身上，她金色的耳環閃閃發光，反射出里歐因為訝異而瞪大的雙眼。「他正在我的船上，弗提亞先生。」她撐著自己的臉頰哂笑。

「你昨晚把你的馬子賣給我了，要怎麼和佛塞特談判？我不做穩賠的生意。」

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
